Perla Negra
by melissariadne
Summary: Edward deja a Bella destrozada, pero ella saca su lado oscuro, la perla blanca se ha vuelto negra, para jugar con fuego… Otra vez.
1. Discoteca

**''Perla Negra''**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>_ Edward deja a Bella destrozada, pero ella saca su lado oscuro, la perla blanca se ha vuelto negra, para jugar con fuego... Otra vez._

* * *

><p><em>Re—edición.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sí amas a dos personas...<strong>

**Quédate con la segunda, por que si en verdad te hubieras enamorado de la primera, jamás te hubieras fijado en él.**

* * *

><p>—Bella…. ¿estás bien? —preguntó Charlie, mirando con gran curiosidad, definiendo cada uno de mis movimientos.<p>

—Estupendamente bien, nunca en mí vida he estado tan bien —confesé distante e indiferente, él solamente se limito a mirarme atentamente, realmente había cambiado en un escaso lapso de tiempo. Había cambiado de guardarropa e incluso en mí arreglo diario se había añadido el maquillaje—. Él, solamente era un capricho, padre. —dije sin ningún tormento, e incluso él no lograba captar lo que me había sucedido por más tiempo que viviésemos en el mismo techo; ese hecho me hacía darme cuenta qué Edward era un gran actor mereciente de un óscar. Pero, yo no podía engañarme a misma, Edward Cullen era un vampiro despreciable al desearme únicamente por mí sangre.

— ¿Por fin lo has aceptado? —preguntó sorprendido, me eché a reír ante el rostro de Charlie, sin embargo mí risa provoco un disimulado susto por parte de Charlie, quizá por el hecho que me había vuelto un poco oscura. Mis ojos demostraban mí cambio, estos ahora se teñían de un color más oscuro, y mí risa era un poco macabra, pero a su vez seductora para cualquier chico.

—Me he dado cuenta en esté tiempo, que él era solamente una pequeña etapa de mí larga vida… —dije mientras comenzaba a cortar la lechuga para la cena—: Un chico como cualquier otro, uno más en el mundo, e incluso he pensado en salir con Mike, pero tranquilízate, solamente un juego, dentro de unas semanas o días, quizá horas estará botado por algún lugar —hablé aun riéndome.

— ¿Con Mike Newton? —pregunto incrédulo, yo solamente me dedique a asentir con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en mis labios—. Ese chico da un problema tras otro, el día de ayer llegó a la comisaria aproximadamente en la madrugada por provocar un escandalo publico—dijo Charlie con el ceño fruncido y en un tono malhumorado, mirándome incrédulo.

— ¿Qué? Es el único chico guapo de Forks, aunque te pesé admitirlo —dije terminando de cortar la lechuga, y para sorpresa de Charlie y mía, mis dedos no tenían rastro alguno de sangre como siempre me solía pasar.

—Me niego, no es el único chico guapo de Forks —lo miré como si tuviese cuatro ojos—He oído de unos nuevos chicos que han llegado recientemente al pueblo, los hermanos Salvatore, de hecho, el mayor de los hermanos me ha alterado el orden público ayer… ¡Tiene a todas las chicas muertas por él! —Charlie río.

—Suerte para el chico, supongo que por primera vez Mike ya tiene un "competidor", qué le bajará a todas las chicas qué ignora. ¿Sabes? Apuesto cinco dólares que es capaz de arrodillarse ante ellas y rogarles que no le dejen—aposté, aun riéndome a carcajadas.

—Siendo así, apuesto que es capaz de embriagarse por la misma cantidad —contesto inmediatamente Charlie.

— ¿Cuándo iremos a Port Ángeles? —pregunté, mientras encendía la estufa, lista para comenzar a preparar la cena.

—Mañana, iremos por la despensa; puedes escaparte un rato por allí, una biblioteca es una buena sugerencia, quizá una discoteca… oh de compras —sugirió Charlie mientras se sentaba en su silla usual.

—Quiero ir a una discoteca—solté sin pudor alguno, su cara cambio repentinamente a sorpresa—. Tranquilo, no alterare el orden publico o cosas por el estilo, no tendrás quejas sobre mí, y no deberás sentirte avergonzado que la hija del jefe de policía esté alterando el orden —prometí, con tal que cediera.

—Una cosa debo de agradecerle a ese muchacho, que te haya dado un empujón para ser así… ¡tengo una hija de dieciocho años y mente madura de veintiséis! —festejó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Rectifico: de treinta—corregí, sentándome en mí silla preferida, noté como Charlie se extrañaba un poco al ver mí postura digna de una modelo.

—Solamente no te uses ropa escotada para ir a la discoteca—me pidió.

—Has frustrado mis planes—contesté fingiendo tristeza, Charlie se limitó a reír.

—Me alegraría que conocieras gente como el amargado de tú ex novio

—Estoy en desacuerdo, no quiero un patán otra vez—mí humor cambio repentino en malhumorada.

—Concuerdo contigo, solamente que no tenga esa manía de enamorar a mujeres a montón—habló.

—Padre, yo solamente buscó mí "media naranja", quién tenga un corazón digno de amar. Recuerda, no hay que juzgar por las apariencias, por lo que nos da qué quizá es un Don Juan… ¿Un Romeo, quizá? Y si un playboy, es el ideal para mí… ¿qué podemos hacer? ¡Absolutamente, nada! —Charlie gruñó ante mi comentario fuera de contexto, sin embargo no pude evitar echar a reír ante su rostro de emociones que se iban entre enojo, e incredulidad.

—La próxima vez que vea a Edward Cullen, lo descuartizaré pedazo por pedazo—anunció, parándose de su silla y yendo escaleras arriba, seguramente a su habitación. Sin poder contenerme, reí.

—A su paso, ¿por qué no lo felicitas de mí parte? Ya que lo hayas hecho podrás matarle—_sí es que puedes_, reí.

Escuché como las paredes hacían eco de su bufido de desesperación, causándome solo más risa.

**. . .**

**. . .**

— ¡Isabella! —gritó malhumorado—: ¡Baja de una buena vez! Deseo llegar temprano a casa—, desesperado, era así como se escuchaba Charlie, seguramente tendría una cara de pocos amigos, pero era de esperarse, me había tardado una hora o quizá más, en bañarme y otra en arreglarme.

— ¡Voy, voy! —grité bajando las escaleras de un salto.

Charlie se sorprendió al ver mí vestido de tono perla oscuro, el cuál me llegaba a la mitad del muslo, y el escote solamente dejaba ver lo necesario para lucir, sin embargo la suerte estaba de mí lado pues llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro que contrastaba con mí precioso vestido. Y unos zapatos de tacón de infarto.

Quizá, debí de comentar desde cierto principio que Charlie se había sacado la lotería: Aquel día, Charlie había llegado un tanto tarde, ya qué había arrestado a un loco extranjero, el cuál le había entregado un boleto de lotería, provocando una gran carcajada por parte de Charlie, más nunca se imagino que ese boleto fuera el ganador de una gran fortuna.

Se usó en miles de cosas, tanto como para él, y para mí. Un coche de último modelo para ambos, que valía mucho más que el de Rosalie, pero el caso es, que literalmente era una gran suerte para Charlie, y para mí ese dinero.

—Espera… ¿irás con _ese_ taparrabos? —la incredulidad era lo único que había en su tono y su rostro.

—Padre, te presento a vestido, vestido te presentó a mí padre. Además, la chaqueta lo hará invisible, ¿vale? —dije subiéndome al Lamborgini de Charlie, causando que comenzara a refunfuñar para sí por lo bajo, y de vez en cuando escuchaba un: "_La juventud de hoy […] Esto no sucedía en mis tiempos_". Reí, sus palabras solo me hacían dudar su edad.

Charlie condujo a una velocidad decente, con el pretexto que no le gustaría que lo detuviera uno de sus colegas por ir a gran velocidad, además de pasar la incomodidad de verle en un coche tan lujoso. Por lo qué indicaba el calendario era verano, y solamente faltaban unas horas para que todo acabará, y él pueblo entero supiera quienes eran los dueños de los coches tan lujosos con las ventanas oscuras.

—Esperó que ninguno de tus "amiguitos" se pase de listo. O, me veré obligado a arrestarlo—en cierto principio, pensé que era una broma, sin embargo el rostro de seriedad de Charlie me demostraba lo contrario. Iba muy enserio.

—Tranquilo, estaré con Ángela, la he llamado ayer por la noche, ella me esperara en la biblioteca. Tú más que nadie, sabes a la perfección que ambas somos responsables, además, ahora ella es mí mejor amiga—terminé confesando.

—Espera… ¿acaso no era Alice? —preguntó confundido.

—Correcto, era Alice, sin embargo en esté tiempo… Ángela me ayudo a mantenerme de pie y con la frente en alto, subiéndome el animó, ¿no crees que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerle? Además, Alice debió de dejarme en el olvido, sabes que Alice es un encanto de chica, y pude entablar de inmediato una amistad con alguien que no sea precisamente yo…

El coche se detuvo, cuando llegamos a la esquina en donde se encontraba la biblioteca, y a su paso Ángela, quién me estaba esperando. Bajé del coche de Charlie, cuando su mirada se dirigió a mí, se quedo con la boca abierta.

— ¡Hey, Ángela! —dije mientras que iba caminando a paso lento para estar a su lado.

— ¿Bella…? ¿Bella Swan…?—preguntó, como sí le fuera poco creíble que fuera yo, con una sonrisa burlona asentí—. ¡Dios mío, estás muy cambiada! —comentó mientras me observaba de arriba a bajo, y así sucesivamente.

—Es ley, debo de cambiar, ya pasé una etapa muy dura y nefasta de mí vida… ¿Por qué no cambiar? —contesté.

—Oh… Bueno, vamos— dijo Ángela mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la discoteca. En el transcurso, el camino fue rellenado con risas y anécdotas de ambas.

Cuando por fin habíamos llegado, era lo que me esperaba: una discoteca de mala muerte, pero al parecer era la única que existía en Forks… o al menos la única que Charlie consideraba decente. ¿Cómo serían las demás? Esa, era una buena pregunta, quizá la pregunta del millón.

— ¿Estás segura, Bella? —preguntó, cuando nos introducimos un poco más apartado de la entrada del lugar. Había gente que hacia distintas cosas, había un rincón muy oscuro y apartado de las barras y la pista de baile en donde provenían gemidos. En la pista, bailaban chicos aproximadamente de nuestra edad, bailando muy pegados con sus parejas. En las bebidas, había chicos lo suficientemente ebrios como para causar un desastre.

—Me mantengo firme con mí decisión—respondí—. Vamos a beber algo, ¿no? —pregunté cambiando de discusión.

—Vale, mientras no aceptes bebidas de los desconocidos, estoy de acuerdo—habló, mientras caminaba atrás de mí.

Ambas éramos tímidas e introvertidas, algo que nos aseguraba que entablaríamos una buena y duradera amistad. En mí cabeza, me seguía preguntando él por qué de mí repentina decisión, si quería vengarme de Cullen, me era imposible, solamente haría un tremendo ridículo ante la sociedad; pero estaba claro: Por alguna razón el destino, o quizá Charlie, nos habían traído a está discoteca de mala muerte.

Cuando nos sentamos en la barra, un joven aproximadamente de nuestra edad nos vino a servir. Ángela no despegaba su mirada de la preparación de las bebidas, mientras yo mantenía la mente y vista en blanco…

¡No sabía que pensar! No, desde qué Edward se había ido; sí comenzaba a pensar, todos esos pensamientos estarían marcados por él, su rostro y sus últimas palabras, y siendo sincera no quería mortificarme el día de hoy. Yo tenía la ventaja de tener un futuro, un cambio en esté, ¿y él…? Él, se la pasaría huyendo cada tres o cuatro años de ciudad en ciudad de clima frío y nublado. Así que… ¿por qué darle importancia a él, quién solamente había sido algo fugaz, algo pasajero…?

El joven nos entrego las bebidas, dándole una mirada picara a Ángela, para después mirarme, causando que robará su atención. Bufé, y me limité a rodar los ojos e ignorarle hasta qué se diera por vencido. Realmente, era algo que nunca me solía suceder a menudo, debía de admitir que me subía la autoestima el que los chicos se detuvieran por mirarme y tratar de robar mí atención, pero hasta el día de hoy, ninguno me llamaba la atención.

—Bella, como te mira aquel chico—susurró Ángela mirando sobre mí hombro disimuladamente.

—No creo, quizá te mire a ti—contesté ignorando su comentario.

— ¿Qué dices? Está claro que no—negó poniéndose colorada hasta la coronilla.

—Angela, ¡date una oportunidad! Ben es un idiota al no apreciarte, al ignorarte; en vez de andar tras la cabeza hueca de Jessica, debería darse cuenta que tú vales mucho más que esa Barbie plástica. Puedes enamorar a quién tú deseas, sí pones todo tú empeño en eso. Eres una chica inteligente, guapa y valiosa. Cualquier chico que te ignoré, merece unos lentes de botella —dije bebiendo apenas un sorbo de mí bebida.

— ¿En serio lo crees? —preguntó, con un brillo que hacía brillar sus ojos.

—Por supuesto, pero ante todo, jamás te arrodilles ante ellos, ¡date tú lugar, dignidad mujer! Si no te quieren tal como eres, simplemente no cambies, sé como tú eres o desees, todo aquello le causará remordimiento

Ángela sonrió, pero al mirar detrás de mí aquella sonrisa se lleno de perversidad—: No es por nada, pero aquel chico te come con la mirada, y va en serio—anunció—: Es guapo, de cabello oscuro… ¡no sabía ese lado de ti, eres una experta ligando! Así que por eso querías venir—me guiñó el ojo, causándome una carcajada.

—Ángela, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Ligando…? No, que va, jamás lo he hecho, y jamás lo pienso poner en práctica—contesté.

—De esa manera… ¿Cómo conquistaste a Edward? —preguntó sonrojada, pero después tímida—: Lo lamento, sí quieres no…

—No hay problema, el pasado es el pasado—intervine de inmediato—, Puedes preguntarme lo que desees, eres mí mejor amiga y confidente, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, tú me aconsejaste cuando él, literalmente, me abandonó. Pero acerca de tú pregunta, conquistar a Edward… él es un chico guapo—dije sincera, no deseaba hablar negativamente de él, inventar una calumnia era algo muy bajo, que afectaría mí dignidad—. Cualquiera soñaba con que él la quisiera, sin embargo, al momento de llegar, no me lo esperaba. Él se fijo por sí solo en mí, jamás tuve la intención de seducirle o algo por el estilo, dado que mí autoestima no era muy alta… De hecho, no lo es.

—Sigo sin comprender… ¿Cómo lo superaste… tan pronto? —preguntó Angela aún apenada.

—Era una etapa—conteste sin preámbulos, con un toque ligero de melancolía, ya que por más que me costará admitirlo, aun me afectaba todo lo que había sucedido—. Una etapa hermosa, que se terminó, como debía de ser.

—… ¿Le sigues queriendo?

—Fue mí primer amor—suspiré—: He de admitir que un poco, pero él se fue, y me queda claro que no me amaba, de hecho el me lo había dicho frente a frente, fue una ilusión mía creerme el juego del novio adolescente —Ángela bajo la mirada, un poco apenada ante mis confesiones—. Fue sincero al confesarlo, no todos los hombres tienes esas agallas, Mike es un claro ejemplo, terminar por celular sin dar explicación alguna.

—Por tus palabras, se ve que le tienes cariño y aprecio—comento Ángela ante mis comentarios o quizá halagos hacia Edward.

—Solamente digo lo que es, él siempre me regaló innumerables sonrisas, un amor puro y verdadero en su momento. Sin embargo todo tiene su fin, hasta los libros más hermosos deben tener su fin, y lo nuestro ha terminado. Sólo espero que él esté pensando cosas positivas de mí, si no, me veré obligada a patearle el trasero por correo aéreo—bromé—. Supongo que él, como yo, está dando buena opinión sobre mí, aunque dudo que hable de ello, ante todo, él es un caballero.

—Qué hermoso… aunque, dudo que Ben se así—bajó la mirada un tanto triste—. ¿Cómo… cómo puedes encontrar un chico así?

—El tiempo… el tiempo es lo que marca, tarde o temprano llegará, mientras tanto, nos queda una larga vida por delante, pero te digo lo siguiente: puede ser quién menos pienses.

— ¿Te soy sincera, Bella? —asentí levemente con la cabeza—Te envidió por aquella historia de amor, pero únicamente eso, no quiero que pienses que te envidió a Edward, o lo he hecho. ¿Sabes…? En mí mente creo una historia, que sea mía.

—Suena bien, mantendrá ocupada tu mente—contesté, dedicándole una sonrisa amistosa—Por parte mía, envidió tu valentía, eres una mujer independiente, fuerte, mientras que mí todo era él, pero tú, eres un ejemplo a seguir.

—Esto es… gracioso—río.

—Concuerdo contigo—, y me unía a su risa.

**. . .**

**. . .**

—Bella, no es por molestarte, pero aquel chico te mira demasiado—comentó Ángela mirando nada disimulado sobre mí hombro—. ¿Mejor nos vamos, no…?—los ojos de Ángela se abrieron como platos, en ellos pude distinguir el reflejo de alguien… ¿Quién era? Por mero instinto, resté importancia al shock de Ángela, y comencé a cuestionarme…

—Ángela… ¿Ángela? —la miré incrédula. En su rostro se formó una sonrisita estúpida… bufé, las mujeres y sus "debilidades".

—Hola, ¿qué hacen unas chicas tan hermosas completamente solas? —preguntó una voz masculina, me intrigó el saber quién era el dueño de aquella voz varonil, por lo que me gire, pero me lamenté inmediatamente.

Por lo poco que las luces fosforescentes me permitían ver, me percaté de lo alto que era, su cabello oscuro como la noche, sin dejar atrás aquellos ojos de color azul eléctrico.

Me limité a rodear los ojos, y levantarme de mí lugar, dispuesta a arrastrar a Ángela a la salida si era necesario.

— ¿Qué son…?—preguntó Ángela con un suspiro, mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea, y no pretendo averiguarlo—caminé arrastrándola, y a unos pasos de la salida, para mí sorpresa me topé con un muro… pero al mirar hacia arriba me lamenté, y preferí mil veces volver a ser la misma chica torpe que era antes.

— ¿Tan temprano se van? —preguntó el chico de ojos eléctricos, causándome un gran enojo.

— ¿Acaso estás ciego? Abre paso, y déjanos salir.

—Vamos, la diversión apenas comienza, y solamente quiero hacer nuevas amigas—dijo el otro chico, provocando un sonrojó por parte de Ángela, suspiré resignada.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

—Divertirnos… pero sí tu quieres algo más—susurró en mí oído seductoramente, para después separarse rápidamente de mí—. Soy Damon, y él es Stefan.

—Es un placer… yo soy Ángela, y ella es Bella—, en ese momento, me lamenté de haber traído a Ángela, era madura, lo admito, sin embargo era muy ingenua delante de un guapo desconocido.

Dentro de mí sospechaba que eran vampiros, sin embargo el color de sus ojos desmentía mí absurda teoría, pero prefería no bajar la guardia.

—Vamos a sentarnos, ¿quieren? —preguntó el tal Stefan, y literalmente Ángela me arrastró para que volviéramos en donde se encontraba las barras, curiosamente, ellos nos llevaron en un lugar apartado.

Ella, y él tal Stefan entablaban una conversación, mientras que yo, estaba que echaba fuego por las orejas.

—Venga, relájate, ¿acaso tan mala compañía soy? —preguntó Damon.

— ¿La mentira, o la verdad? —contesté incrédula y desesperada—. Eres alguien de lo más prepotente, ¿quién te has creído para actuar de tal modo?

—Me creo, por el simple hecho que serás mí futura esposa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Estás de broma? Yo ni a la esquina llegó contigo—me quejé—. Con tú permiso, pero yo me largo de aquí—me giré para tomar el brazo de Ángela e irnos, sin embargo el solamente me atrajo hacía él, caminando hacia atrás.

Sentí como mí espalda se pegaba contra la pared, y mí vista tardaba en ver visiblemente. El lugar en donde Damon me había llevado era bastante oscuro, y el olor de alcohol le decoraba. Delante de mí, solamente podía distinguir el pecho de Damon, por lo que me vi con la obligación de alzar la mirada, para verle.

— ¡Déjame ir! ¡Tú no sabes quién es mí padre! —amenacé.

—_Sherlyn_… No te imaginas cuanto sé de ti—se burló, mientras se agachaba para besarme, sin embargo aparte mí rostro rápidamente, entonces él tomo mí barbilla, mirándome unos segundos con furia, para después cambiar repentinamente a una sonrisa burlona, con un rastro de furia. Declarado: era un bipolar.

Bajó su rostro hacia mí cuello, comenzando a aspirar mí olor. Por un momento me sentí incómoda ante la situación, pero me percaté que debí de haberme sentido así desde que lo vi. Comenzó a besarme el cuello, para momentos después, su boca a unos cuantos centímetros de la mía.

—Sé que me deseas…—susurró—. Dentro de ti, está aquel deseo lleno de lujuria…_mueres por que te haga mía_.

— ¿De verás lo crees? —traté apartarlo de mí, pero me fue imposible, solamente logré que me aplastará más contra la pared—. Lamento decepcionarte pero… _no eres el_ _primero, no el último_

Él sonrió—: Sé con quién te metes. Sé a la perfección que no soy el único vampiro que aparece en tu vida, he de agradecer a tu imán para la mala suerte—susurró, y me besó ferozmente.

Una corriente eléctrica me atravesó, haciendo que mis piernas doblegarán, sin embargo él colocó mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, robándome un suspiró, del cuál me lamenté inmediatamente. Delineó mis labios con su lengua, y en un descuido, el beso se había profundizado mucho más.

—Detén…te… ¡De…tente! —susurré entre besos, con la respiración entre cortada.

— ¿Qué me detenga? —susurró cuando bajo hacia mí cuello comenzando a besar, provocando que de mis labios se me escaparán gemidos—. Amor, esto apenas está comenzando, además deberías de dejar de contestar mis caricias sí esto no te agrada.

Caí en shock ante sus palabras… ¿lo estaba haciendo…?

—Pero… ¿sabes…? —susurró en mí oído—: Me agrada que seas sumisa.

Abrí mí boca para protestar, sin embargo gemí un poco más alto de lo usual…. No quería, ni debía de admitirlo, pero… estaba a punto de ter un encuentro casual con un completo desconocido en una discoteca de mal muerte.


	2. El nuevo

**El nuevo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>_ Edward deja a Bella destrozada, pero ella saca su lado oscuro, la perla blanca se ha vuelto negra, para jugar con fuego... otra vez._

* * *

><p><em>Re—edición.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sí amas a dos personas...<strong>

**Quédate con la segunda, por que si en verdad te hubieras enamorado de la primera, jamás te hubieras fijado en él.**

Amanecí con un inmenso dolor de cabeza que opacaba mí mente. Inconscientemente lleve mis manos a mí cabeza, como sí ese acto quitará el inmenso dolor que sentía. De mis labios se escapó un suspiró fugaz, entonces, recordé lo sucedido el día de ayer. Por mero instinto me cubrí con las sabanas, negándome a ver mí cuerpo, estaba asqueada de él… de sus caricias, y de mí… ¿qué había hecho?

Las lágrimas fluyeron por sí solas recorriendo mis mejillas, y ardiendo en mí cuello.

Deseaba pensar, que todo aquello hubiera sido una pesadilla, pero aquel agudo dolor en mí entrepierna y el olor de él impregnado en las sabanas, solamente me hacían echar al inodoro los pensamientos y deseos que había construido en apenas un segundo. En cierto momento, sentí como me acariciaban mí mejilla, no me rehusé… ¿de qué serviría? Todo estaba hecho, y desgraciadamente, lo hecho está hecho.

— ¿Sucede algo, _Sherlyn?_ _—_no reproche, ni si quiera contesté algo, mí voz… mí voz no estaba, y sí lo estaba… estaba rota por mis lágrimas que aun no dejaban de fluir.

Me sentía asqueada de mí misma, cada vez que mí mente se llenaba de las imágenes de la noche anterior, sin embargo no he de negar que en su momento, no me lo pensé ni una vez… me dejé llevar por mis hormonas, y _así,_ era como había terminado: en una habitación desconocida, con el tipo que conocí en la discoteca apenas el día de ayer. Me sentí culpable de mis acciones, quizá sí no hubiera estado allí…

—No existe, el "quizá" —susurró en mí oído, su aliento frío chocando contra mí piel, estremeciéndome por completo, no sólo por su aliento helado, sí no también por sus palabras era… era como sí leyera mis pensamientos—Lo hago desde el momento en que nos unimos en uno solo, _Sherlyn_.

— ¿Qué… qué dices? —tartamudeé confusa, y con mí voz totalmente quebrada.

—Me has oído bien, leo cada pensamiento tuyo desde el momento en que nos unimos en uno solo…—susurró, y sus palabras hicieron eco en mí mente, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera cada centímetro de mí piel.

Bajé la mirada avergonzada, había echado por la boa mí virginidad, y mí dignidad como mujer, en una sola noche con un completo desconocido. Iba a hablar para pedirle que me llevará a casa y olvidáramos lo sucedido, sin embargo sentí como su boca chocaba contra la mía en un beso exigente, pero a su vez, extrañamente y creí que no era… pero… en aquel beso demandante, había algo de ternura, y… ¿amor…?

Se separó inmediatamente de mí, mirándome a los ojos, desee bajar la mirada nuevamente, pero me fue imposible hacerlo, en su mirada había algo que capturaba por completo mí atención. Sin poder contener mis instintos, con mí dedo pulgar comencé a acariciar su mejilla, aun principio pensé que mí caricia seria rechazada, sin embargo para mí sorpresa, el cerro los ojos pareciendo disgustar mí caricia.

De un momento a otro, yo me encontraba en su regazo, siendo abrazada por él, sintiendo sus lágrimas chocar contra mí piel desnuda.

—Perdóname, desearía borrar todo lo sucedido de la noche anterior…—hizo una gran pausa, en la cuál sus lágrimas desaparecieron—. Tal vez… no sea algo correcto, pero no quiero verte llorar, algo en mí me obliga a matar a quién te hizo llorar, pero deseo vivir para tenerte cerca de mí…

Me separé un poco de él, totalmente sorprendida ante su repentina confesión.

— ¿Eh?, ¿a… a qué te refieres? —pregunté confusa en un susurro, mirándole a los ojos.

—Lo siento, Isabella—susurró antes de volverme a besar, para después separarse de mí, y volver a observarme directamente a los ojos—: _Olvidarás todo lo ocurrido entre ambos…_ Lo siento _—_y eso fue lo último que escuché antes de que mí vista se nublara por completo.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Adolorida.

Era la palabra que encajaba con mí situación, el dolor de cabeza con la sensación de haber olvidado por completo algo sumamente importante, y extrañamente el dolor agudo y ardiente en mí entrepierna. Me vi con la obligación de abrir mis ojos sentándome en mí cama, no sin antes dejar escapar un quejido de mis labios por el dolor que había en mí cadera y entrepierna.

Cerré fuertemente los ojos, tratando de tolerar aquel dolor que, literalmente, me mataba segundo a segundo. Cuando logré acostumbrarme, abrí los ojos, observando mí habitación aprovechando los escasos rayos del sol que anunciaban el amanecer de un nuevo día, todo estaba… normal, a excepción de mis libros y discos, que estaban esparcidos por donde quiera. Técnicamente, la típica habitación de una adolecente.

Traté de levantarme, tratando de ignorar, sin mucho éxito, el dolor que había en mí entrepierna, provocando que tambaleara por unos momentos hasta que encontré soporte en la cabecera de la cama. Las imágenes del día de ayer llegaron por sí solas, sin previo aviso; la charla con Ángela, para después encontrándome bailando con alguien de rostro desconocido.

En aquel momento, recordé que hoy era lunes, por lo que comencé a caminar con mucho esfuerzo hacia el baño de mí habitación. El dolor aun no se iba de mí entrepierna, era doloroso, sin embargo no sabía el porqué de su sentir. Abrí el grifo del agua caliente, y me senté en la tina, cuestionándome.

¿Qué había hecho el día de ayer…? Traté de pensar, sin embargo el dolor no me permitía concentrarme, volvía un caos total a mí mente, y por mero instinto cerré mis ojos, tratando de tranquilizarme, entonces sin ser consiente como y porqué, caí en un sueño profundo.

—_Detente…—susurré con un suspiró fugaz._

— _¿Estás segura de ello?_ _—habló el apuesto desconocido, mientras lamía uno de mis pechos—. Deberías dejar de actuar, sí es que deseas que deje de acerté mía_

¿Un sueño húmedo…? Abrí los ojos como plato, era imposible que yo tuviera uno… definitivamente, está no era yo.

Salí de la tina, observando mí reflejo en el gran espejo de mí baño, notando como tenía moretones por todo mí cuerpo, observé mí espalda y me percaté que ahí tenía unos cuántos rastros de sangre, iba a comenzar con mí histeria, pero recordé una caída por las escaleras cuando bajaba a la cocina por un vaso de agua en plena media noche.

Me enrede en mí toalla, y salí del baño, hacia mí guardarropa buscando cualquier prenda, no sabía exactamente que hora era, y no quería ni imaginarme sí llegaba tarde a mí primer día de escuela. Me vestí con unos jeans, una blusa negra que dejaba a la vista mis hombros de cuello de tortuga, combinándola con una chaqueta de cuero negra, y unos converse de color negro. Tomé mí bolso, lista para irme.

Observé el despertador, el cuál marcaba las 7:30. Angustiada, salí corriendo hacía mí auto. En el transcurso del camino, me lamenté más de mil veces el haber aceptado mudarnos a una casa más grande, sin considerar la distancia que había entre mí nuevo hogar y el Instituto.

El silencio se vio rellenada por diferentes canciones, comenzando por "Wish you were here—Avril Lavigne", he de admitir que ya no me molestaba oír música, como los primeros días en que, literalmente, me dejó. O al menos de eso quería convencerme…

Sin embargo debía de estar consiente que aquella etapa, se había cerrado permanentemente, un punto muerto. Aunque no pudiera arrancarme aquellos pensamientos que se dirigían hacia él, mis sentimientos habían desaparecido, y ahora por primera vez, podía cuestionarme acerca de la perfección de Edward Cullen.

Al aparcar el auto entre los demás, no pude evitar que de mí boca se me escapará un suspiró que se tambaleaba entre el fastidio y la resignación, los estudiantes estaban alrededor del auto contemplándole sorprendidos, los murmullos no tardaron en comenzar, y sentí como mí cabeza estallaba, seguramente era por la resaca del día de ayer.

Un suspiró fugaz de mis labios, hizo que me armase de valor, para bajar del auto. Al momento de bajar, sentí varias miradas llenas de odio y recelo por parte de las mujeres, y una mirada que juraría que se les caía la baba por parte de los hombres.

Sentí un alivio al notar que las miradas cargadas de odio y recelo cambiaron de rumbo, aproveché para comenzar a caminar como sí fuese un día normal y no tuviese varias miradas detrás de mí. No pude evitar que en mí rostro se curvara una sonrisa macabra, al pensar que luego me encargaría de ser una chica despreciable para los chicos. Pero mí plan comenzaría en el momento de entrar a la primera clase.

Al llegar al edificio en donde se encontraba mí primera clase, cerré los ojos y con un tercer suspiró entre, me sorprendió ver a un rostro nuevo como profesor, bastante joven a decir verdad, él solamente me miró de abajo para arriba, como sí no creyese que fuese una alumna más del Instituto, sí no un ángel… Quién sabe… ¿quizás una inmortal?

—Buenos días—saludó, tendiéndome la mano—, Soy el nuevo profesor de historia, señorita…—de inmediato comprendí que deseaba saber mí nombre.

—Isabella Swan, encantada de conocerle, profesor…—no sabía ni porqué demonios estaba coqueteando con él, sin embargo no debía de negarlo, era atractivo…De estatura alta, y hombros anchos, ojos grises, cabello rubio.

—Profesor Farrés—me dedico una sonrisa—. Puede tomar asiento en cerca de la ventana, con su compañero—asentí, y por mera indicación me senté junto aquel extraño chico.

Me sorprendió observar como su puño estaba cerrado, y su mirada se dirigía a la ventana, haciendo que lo único que pudiera contemplar fuera su cabello oscuro. Observé como tenía una chaqueta de cuero negro, haciéndome cuestionarme sí era el típico chico rudo nuevo, que venía solamente a hacer desorden en el Instituto.

Resignada ante su indiferencia, volteé la mirada, tratando de encontrar algún rostro conocido, pero al parecer estaba completamente sola, entre gente desconocida para mí. Al menos, para mí suerte el día de hoy el cielo estaba de un azul vivo, con un sol abundante que prometía un día soleado, y la temperatura sorpresivamente, era calurosa.

Un día ideal para ir a la playa. Sonreí ante aquella idea, seria genial liberar la tensión del primer día disgustando el sol en la piel, y el agua cubriéndote por completo. Sin ser consiente, me llego a la mente la absurda advertencia que Edward me había hecho un día antes de ir a La Push.

Tuve que cerrar los ojos para eliminar aquel recuerdo, obligándome a pensar que el "pasado es pasado". Sin embargo aun no podía borrar aquella vez que descubrí el mensaje lleno de vulgaridades de una chica, he de admitir que en ese tiempo, dolió más que otra cosa. Pero… esta más que declarado, que él ya no me amaba, y nunca me amó… y todo aquello, era un motivo suficiente para llegar con la sangre hirviendo aquel día:

_Azoté la puerta, sin importarme que Charlie estuviera observando en la sala su partido de Beisbol._

—_Bella…. ¿sucede algo?_ _—preguntó inmediatamente, al ver como, literalmente, mí rostro estaba más que rojo por la furia, yo, por mí parte, me limité a bufar, era mí padre, y no había razón por la cuál desquitar mí ira con él._

— _¿Qué dices? ¡Estoy perfectamente bien!_ _—contesté mientras caminaba en círculos en el comedor—. Estoy estupendamente, no me hace falta aquel hijo de puta, que es Edward—dije alterada, aun caminando ahora rectamente por el vestíbulo. Realmente, me sorprendió el saber que no me había contenido mis palabras, y mucho menos sonrojado ante tal declaración delante de Charlie._

—_Bella…_

— _¿Sabes? ¡El imbécil me veía la cara!_ _—grité a todo pulmón—. ¡Se mandaba mensajitos con una chica! —Charlie, solamente se limitó a suspirar y escuchar por largos minutos mis comentarios negativos hacia Cullen._

—_Ya lo presentía…—un segundo suspiró salió de los labios de Charlie—. Pensándolo mejor… te tengo una noticia que te hará olvidar a aquel bastardo—le observé confundida._

— _¿Qué sucede…?—pregunté, un tanto más calmada._

—_Me saqué la lotería—contestó orgullosamente, con una sonrisa, haciendo que me olvidará completamente de todo._

La voz del profesor Farrés, interrumpió mis recuerdos, haciendo que toda mí atención se dirigiera a él, y a su dichosa presentación, que abarcó toda la hora de clase. La campana sonó, anunciado que fuéramos a la siguiente clase; me sorprendió el observar como mí compañero de mesa salió, o más bien dicho huyó del salón, me cuestioné a mí misma, y sin pensarlo… ¡Otro vampiro! Sonreí ante tal suposición absurda.

Por lo que había observado, su piel era incluso menos pálida que la mía, y apostaría lo que fuera, que él era uno de los hermanos Salvatore, que Charlie me había mencionado que había alterado el orden público ante su club de "fanáticas".

Reí levemente, levantándome con la única dirección de ir a mí siguiente clase, Biología. No me mortificaba el recordar que en aquella clase, conocí un poco más de cerca a Edward, y me veo con la obligación de admitir que no me agrada la idea de pasar una hora en aquella clase.

Por esa razón, deseaba mudarme de Forks con desesperación, sin embargo, huir, solamente conformaría mí derrota; además había comenzando a ver a Charlie como un padre en estos últimos dos años de vivir con él. Pero el pensar, si él se hubiera enterado que mí ex—novio era un vampiro en aquel tiempo, quién solamente le atraía mí sangre, seguramente, él hubiera sido el primero en pensar en mí ida lejos, de Forks.

— ¿Ya has visto al chico nuevo? —el susurró de Jessica, a Lauren me saco de mis pensamientos, y solo por un momento me quedé parada, fingiendo buscar algo en mí bolso, para escuchar lo que susurraban entre ambas—. ¡Es toda una creación perfecta de Dios! —chilló Jessica.

—Te creo, pero… ¿No has visto como miraba a Swan? —el tono de desprecio al decir mí apellido era tan claro como el agua—. Qué chica, primero con Cullen, y ahora con el nuevo, ¿acaso no tiene piedad de nosotras…?—bufé, y comencé a caminar al único lugar en donde no había ningún compañero.

Traducción: necesitaba estar sola.

La clase comenzó con la presentación del profesor, no presté atención, sencillamente estaba aturdida, en mí mente aun resonaba la larga presentación del profesor Farrés, y no estaba de humor para soportar otra hora atenta a una presentación de un profesor.

El sonido de la campana, fue como el canto de millares de ángeles que cantaban "Aleluya", en coro. Prácticamente hui de aquella clase, odiaba con todo el alma la clase de Biología, y no me costaba admitir que aun tenía recelo acerca de lo sucedido en aquel nefasto lugar.

Cuando por fin llegó el almuerzo, me dirigí a la cafetería, y con la mirada busqué a Ángela entre la multitud, sonreí al localizarla, y sin previo aviso o invitación me senté junto con ella, que se sobaba la cabeza, seguramente ella también tenía resaca del día de ayer.

—Dios, esto duele—se quejó—. ¿Qué habremos hecho ayer en la discoteca? —preguntó a penas en un susurro.

—No lo sé, pero cualquier crimen está descartado, puesto que no amanecimos en la comisaria—contesté susurrando, para no provocarle, ni provocarme un dolor agudo de cabeza a Ángela.

—Tienes toda la razón—contestó Ángela, bebiendo un poco de su té, que por su olor me pensaba que era de manzana, le imité bebiendo lentamente el jugo que me había tendido.

— ¿Has escuchado acerca del nuevo estudiante? —preguntó, rompiendo el silencio entre ambas.

—Un poco—contesté en un murmullo, al recordar lo que se murmuraban Jessica y Lauren—. Pero por mis expectativas, es totalmente un rebelde, o al menos el Salvatore mayor, me comentó Charlie que lo habían llevado a la comisaria por alterar el orden público—dije, para después volver a beber el jugo de naranja.

—Oh, ¿y qué hay del menor? —preguntó.

—Hey, ¿por qué tan interesada? —reí por lo bajo, provocando que Ángela se sonrojara—. Pero vale, únicamente estoy enterada que es el típico hermano afligido por la rebeldía del mayor, que tiende a causar problemas, y futuros a mí padre.

—Recuerda: Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada, Isabella—me aconsejó Ángela—. Es demasiado guapo, e incluso, me atrevería a decir que es mucho más que Edward. Claro, que hay un pequeño detalle: el mayor tiene pinta de un chico malo, y por parte de su hermano, físicamente es parecido a Edward, pero he oído que ya tiene dueña, o al menos eso se hace creer Lauren, con la excusa de haberles visto antes que nadie en Forks…

—Vaya… ¿dos? —reí—. Qué chica, aun no comprendo porqué no deja el Instituto y se va a parar de tiempo completo a la esquina donde suele estar—Ángela me dio un zape como un regaño—. Aunque he de admitir que nadie en su santo juicio se queda con dos personas.

—Concuerdo contigo, uno nunca puede amar a dos personas, o al menos de la misma manera—suspiró—. Pero fuera de aquel debate fuera de contexto, en mí parecer, o al menos por los rumores que corren, Lauren se ha elegido al hermano mayor: Damon Salvatore…

—Damon… ¿acaso, no es un nombre… raro? —preferí guardarme mí comentario religioso.

—Lo es, eso fue lo que pensé, pero ha de ser muy atractivo para qué Lauren lo proclamé como suyo, como desde que vio a Edward…

—Ángela—le interrumpí—: A Lauren toda cosa que tenga pantalones le gusta—ella solamente se limitó a reír, ignorando la resaca, pero el quejido que salió de sus labios, me hizo darme cuenta qué ya había hecho efecto el dolor punzante de cabeza.

Me reí unos segundos, burlándome por aquel quejido, pero entonces, el quejido más alto fue el mío, agaché la cabeza, y lleve mis manos a está, como sí fuera un modo de aliviar la resaca que punzaba por sí sola.

Cuando por fin estuve estable, volví a tomar mí jugo, y Ángela hizo lo suyo con su té.

— ¿Nos podemos sentar aquí? —preguntó una voz bastante varonil y cautivadora, observé como en el rostro de Ángela se dibujaba una sonrisa, con la curiosidad matándome, literalmente, giré para observar quién era el chico que había cautivado a Ángela, reí dentro de mí. Y en ese momento…

_Juró que vi a un ángel…_


	3. El conejo y la serpiente

**El conejo y la serpiente.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>_ Edward deja a Bella destrozada, pero ella saca su lado oscuro, la perla blanca se ha vuelto negra, para jugar con fuego... otra vez._

* * *

><p><em>Re—edición.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sí amas a dos personas...<strong>

**Quédate con la segunda, porqué si en verdad te hubieras enamorado de la primera, jamás te hubieras fijado en él.**

* * *

><p>Esperé unos segundos a qué Ángela contestará, sin embargo ella solamente se sonrojo.<p>

—Claro—me vi obligada a contestar por mera educación—, Hay espacio para dos más—dije señalándoles las otras dos sillas vacías, realmente mí intención era tener nuevas amistades, aunque sabía a la perfección que estás no se hacían de la noche a la mañana.

—Qué bien—habló el cobrizo mientras se sentaba, qué más que color natural, parecía teñido—Soy Stefan Salvatore, y él es mí hermano: Damon, ¿y ustedes son…?—preguntó cortésmente.

—Ella es Isabella Swan, y yo soy Ángela Weber—contestó Ángela, provocando que me diera cuenta que ya había salido de su shock al ver a los Salvatore. Muy pronto, ella y Stefan entablaron una conversación que al parecer giraba en torno a un libro literario.

Suspiré, mientras veía hacia otro lado buscando algo qué mirar, pero todo era monocromo, los alumnos riendo y charlando… normal…

—Isabella Swan, ¿eh? —preguntó incrédulo el chico que por la presentación de Stefan, se hacia llamar: Damon.

—El chico problemático, ¿eh? —respondí con sarcasmo.

—Já, ¿tan mala fama tengo con el jefe de policía? —preguntó.

—Me temo, que sí—él se limitó a sonreír, y minutos después oí como se le escapaba una risilla.

—No es mí culpa que sea tan atractivo, y haga que cualquier mujer se muera por mí—rodé los ojos ante su repentino comentario.

—Oh, me temo que sea yo quién te diga que has vivido con mentiras todos estos años—él me miro curioso, pero aun con aquella sonrisa—. No eres atractivo, al menos para mí.

—Já, yo también lamento decírtelo, no me gusta herir los sentimientos de una mujer, pero tampoco me gustar ser mentiroso—río—. Sin embargo, no comprendo porqué todos los hombres te ven, no eres muy… guapa… claro, al menos para mí.

—Qué caso—me burlé.

—Feo con fea, ¡seamos novios! —río, y segundos después me uní a su risa—. Pero bueno, sincerándonos… ¿no soy ni un poquito atractivo para ti? —preguntó Damon aun con la sonrisa pícara dibujada en sus perfectos labios.

—Quizá… quién sabe—contesté, ganándome una mala mirada por parte de él.

—Aunque no lo admitas, sé que te has enamorado de mí, y a partir de la clase de Historia, no has dejado de pensar en mí…

— ¿Historia…?—le miré incrédula—. ¿Estabas en la clase de historia? —pregunté extrañada.

—_Sherlyn_, yo soy tú compañero de mesa—me anunció.

—Ahhh… ¿eras tú? —él me miro sonriente, pero a su vez su mirada denotaba frustración.

—Eres un caso—susurró para sí, y comenzó a beber de su bebida.

—Lo sé, soy un amor de niña cuando se trata de recordar—me burlé, y él se río.

— ¿Niña? ¿Tú? No me hagas reír—creí haberle escucharle, sin embargo lo ignoré. Quizá ni si quiera había hablado.

Por unos momentos la mesa se lleno de un profundo silencio, o al menos hablando de Damon y yo; he de decir que era un tanto cómodo estar en silencio, o al menos para mí. Quizá era por la razón que siempre callaba y solamente me dedicaba a escuchar las conversaciones, y de vez en cuando les seguía el hilo, aunque siempre me distraía con un detalle, por más mínimo que fuese.

—Debimos de comer afuera—alegó Damon removiéndose incómodo en su silla.

—Tsk, aún queda tiempo, además hay que acostumbrarnos, por lo que me comenta Ángela esto será duradero por algún tiempo—habló Stefan en modo que solamente nosotros lo escucháramos.

—Créeme, así sucedió con los Cullen's, y con Bella—ambos me miraron—, tarde o temprano se cansarán aunque… de Bella su única salvación será cuando nos graduemos—susurró Ángela con burla.

—Qué… humor—me quejé mientras comenzaba a vagar con la mirada, buscando algo qué ver, sin embargo todo se reducía a las miradas, absolutamente, no disimuladas de las personas que habían en la cafetería.

Pasé un buen rato apoyando mí cabeza sobre mis hombros, tratando de dormirme, extrañamente no sé porque sentía la sensación de no haber dormido mucho la noche anterior, a pesar que recordaba que al llegar a la casa, corrí, como una persona perdida en el desierto por largos días que había visto agua, hacia mí habitación muerta de cansancio, con el solo objetivo de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

La campana sonó, anunciando el fin del almuerzo. Y como era de esperarse todos los alumnos abandonaron la cafetería, a excepción de nosotros. Me levanté de mí silla y tomé mí bolso, y caminé detrás de Stefan y Ángela, ya que al parecer teníamos la misma clase.

Me sorprendió mucho al girar mí mirada, el hecho que Damon se quedará con tal de saltearse las clases siguientes.

—Anda ven, ¿qué clase de chico abandona sus últimas dos materias? —me quejé a medio camino.

—Já. _Sherlyn_ yo no soy un _nerd—_alegó, provocando que le dedicará una mirada de pocos amigos—Ni tampoco un niñato bueno, así que puedes irte sin mí, porqué lamento desilusionarte, pero no los acompañaré.

— ¡Qué alivio! —me burlé—gracias por quedarte aquí y no brindarnos el "_honor_" de tu tan "_sagrada_" e "i_mportante_" presencia.

—Sí claro…—comencé a caminar nuevamente—. Estaba pensando en ir a la playa, ¿quieres ir? —preguntó, interrumpiendo mí paso.

—Paso, quizá otro día—contesté y seguí mí camino.

Me encontraba un poco incómoda al observar que afuera de los edificios todo era como un pueblo abandonado, sin ningún alma andante que no fuese yo. Usualmente, estaba acostumbrada a llegar tarde y llevarme un largo discurso acerca de la puntualidad por parte mis profesores; o al menos así fue en los últimos días del segundo año.

En aquellos días, Edward ya se había marchado, abandonándome a su paso, y dejándome destrozada con el corazón sangrante, pero todo cambio cuándo leí un correo por parte de mí madre, quién al ser "_experta"_, en el asunto del rompimiento y engaño, me dio ánimos para salir adelante, de igual manera también me ayudo mucho el comportamiento atento de Ángela, y esos fueron mis soportes para sacarme de una gran depresión, y a su vez para no sentirme culpable acerca de lo de Jasper.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**E**_n lo profundo de un bosque, que en mí prospectiva era mágico, se hallaba un hermoso y blanquecino conejo; me era extraño, y a su vez sorprendente, como actuaba la naturaleza en los animales, convirtiéndoles en una belleza, literalmente, sobrenatural a los ojos de los humanos. _

_Juré oír el sonido de una serpiente a lo lejos, parecía cantar… extrañamente, la serpiente poseía una belleza demasiado inusual de lejos; sin embargo borré aquella opinión al momento de observar como atraía al conejo con su extraño y ruidoso canto; como sí fuese lo más hermosa que hubieran escuchado aquellas orejas blanquecinas._

_Cuando estaba a unos cuántos pasos cerca de la serpiente, pude notar que sus ojos, curiosamente tenía unos ojos azules eléctricos que me recordaron a una persona cuyo nombre me era imposible recordar en tal momento de angustia. _

_La serpiente, estaba a punto de devorar al pobre conejo, esté, trataba de huir y alejarse de ella, sin embargo aquel cantó que le atraía de manera impensable e inimaginable, y la serpiente atajándole los caminos._

_Por apenas unos momentos, la serpiente jugó con el pequeño y puro conejo temeroso pero a su vez hipnotizado por aquel canto que creía hermoso; en un intento, la serpiente trato de matarle, sin embargo eran sus instintos, y por más que se resistiera… jamás se podría detener._

_._


	4. Nota de autora, leed por favor

_¡Aló, aló, aló!_

**No he actualizado la historia y de verdad lo lamentó. Lo he estado leyendo y releyendo y no me cuadra como suceden los hechos (va a un ritmo acelerado), por lo qué he pensado en empezar, técnicamente, desde cero.**

**Sin embargo, necesito considerar su opinión: ¿Re—edito la historia, o sigue así?**

**En mí opinión lo deseo re editar, ya qué hay ciertos puntos no muy aclarados de la historia y todo va a un ritmo exageradamente rápido.**


	5. Nota de autora, leer por favor

_¡Aló, aló, aló!_

_26/09/12_

**Por mayoría de opiniones (lo siento para las qué se negaron), habrá un re—edición (que ya ha comenzado, actualmente he estado trabajando hasta el capítulo tres, muy próximo el capítulo cuatro), en cualquier momento los capítulos apartir en los que no estén re—editados se verán borrados, por lo que deseo que comiencen a leer la historia nuevamente, ya que hay más cambios en está.**

**Y sí no es mucha molestia (Suenó como el profesor Jirafales .), me gustaría que comentarán los capítulos que he re—editado, dandome sus opiniones, gracias por su atención y por su apoyo ;)**

_PD: El primer aniversario de _"Perla Negra",_ será el domingo, veintitrés de diciembre, por lo que quiero apresurarme para un capítulo especial, también habrá uno para el día de brujas ;) He de aclarar que no tendrán absolutamente nada qué ver con el transcurso de la historia, un universo paralelo a la historia. Nuevamente: gracias por su atención._

**Gracias por dedicarme unos segundos de su tiempo :D**


	6. Sueños nitidos

_**A ras de esté capítulo —hasta nuevo aviso—, se será narrado en tercera persona **_

_Como cada día—Anahí._

_Algún día—Anahí._

**Sueños nítidos. Primera parte.**

_Todo estará bien, todo estará bien…—_, era imposible, evitar lo inevitable. Por más que tratase de evadirlo, en su corazón permanecía Edward Cullen; el vampiro qué le robo el corazón, y con su partida, se lo llevo consigo.

—Ilusa…—, susurró en un suspiró para sí misma, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, tratando de adquirir un poco de calor en sus brazos totalmente al intemperie.

Siempre fue ilusa ante él… Siempre cayó ante sus pies. Siempre amó a Edward Cullen.

Por más que el teatro que había montado, sonase real, al fin y al cabo, solamente era actuación, porque en su interior, el recuerdo de Edward permanecía intacto, y si era posible… el sentimiento se había reforzado aun más ante su partida.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de ahogar en ellos las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Ella no debía de llorar… no debía de sufrir por él… no debía de sentir nada por él…

Ni su desprecio era digno de él.

—Y mira…—, río amargamente al reflexionar su situación.

Era patética. A esté paso, se limitaría a ir a la tumba soltera y casta, con veinte gatos que le llorarían. Soltó una risilla al imaginar tal escena, pero no podía negar que se sentía miserable sí terminaba de tal modo; busco en su mente, algún plan… o sueño para sus próximos años de vida. Pero todos se limitaban a vivir eternamente con Edward Cullen.

—Ya, para…—, sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sí solas, sin consentimiento alguno.

El pensar que todo ese tiempo, había amado sin ser correspondida. El pesar que todo ese tiempo, estuvo sola. El pensar que todo ese tiempo, había permanecido con alguien que solamente fingía amarla y "protegerla". El pensar que todo ese tiempo, había construido en su mente una eternidad junto con aquel vampiro que creyó ser la mismísima rencarnación de Romeo…

Todo, era una absurda mentira.

Él, no la amaba, y claramente se lo demostró en el momento de observar aquel mensaje en su teléfono móvil; le había dolido, pero de inmediato se preguntó a sí misma: "_¿Por qué no lo borró? ¿Por qué no lo esconde de mí? ¿Acaso deseaba concluir la relación y la única manera…?_", la razón era más que evidente, él ni si quiera quería permanecer a su lado. Él nunca la amó, y la única atracción que sentía hacia ella, era la sangre que recorría por sus venas.

Un bufido se fugó de sus labios, un tanto seco a decir verdad.

Su garganta ardía, aquella miserable sensación de llorar hasta que se agotase todo el líquido en su interior… aquella miserable sensación que le hacia recordar que ella era poca cosa para cualquier hombre… aquella miserable sensación de haber amado sin conocer límites… aquella amarga y necesita sensación de ver a Edward Cullen sufrir y retorcerse en agonía como sucedió con ella en los primeros días…

La necesidad de ver su sangre —sí es que le quedaba al vegetariano—, escurrir por el suelo, a causa de ella, era tan vital cómo respirar.

Una fuerte brisa la envolvió con más fuerza. En está ocasión, iba a extender su abrazo hasta los hombros, pero freno en seco su acto al sentir como era inundada por un calor reconfortante.

—Te vas a resfriar, ¿sabes? —, besó con suma delicadeza su coronilla. Bella no tardó mucho en recordar quién era el dueño de aquella varonil voz; era más que imposible olvidar al atractivo dueño.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que eso ya sucedió—, contestó estornudando.

—Salud—, dijo de inmediato—, ¿ves? Te lo he dicho… ¿Y qué haces a estás horas en el balcón? ¿Acaso la niñata no debe estar en la cama…?

—Yo me preguntó lo mismo: ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —, preguntó al momento de volver en sí, era inusual ver a Damon Salvatore aproximadamente a las tres de la mañana en su balcón.

—Es un sueño, ¿sabes? —, respondió mirándola fijamente. En aquel momento, recordó el haberse quedado dormido en la cama, y haber soñado aquella serpiente y el conejo…

—Qué sueños…—, susurró exasperada.

—No te juzgo—, río.

—Que nítido es, ¿sabes? Hasta aquí eres engreído—, reí—, y lo peor de todo, es que me agrada dicho comportamiento que suele ser nefasto.

—Es muy… halagador—, se burló.

—Vale, creo que es hora de despertar…—, dijo mientras se zafaba del abrazo y se adentraba en su habitación.

Damon imitó sus pasos, sin embargo se limitó a quedarse un paso atrás del marco de la puerta, mirándole desde aquella posición. Bella, se percató en una fracción de minuto después, y no pudo evitar sentir aquella sensación de incomodidad.

_Al fin y al cabo, solamente es un sueño…—_, pensó.

—Hey, ¿qué haces ahí? —, preguntó confundida.

—Solamente, te contemplo—, a pesar que todo fuese producto de su mente, se sonrojó.

Todo parecía tan real…

—Pasa, no gusto que me miren desde lejos en mis sueños…


	7. Ira, y rencor

**Ira, y rencor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> _Edward deja a Bella destrozada, pero ella saca su lado oscuro, la perla blanca, se ha vuelto negra, para jugar con fuego… otra vez._

* * *

><p><em>Re—edición<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Si amas a dos personas…<strong>

**Quédate con la segunda, porqué si en verdad te hubieras enamorado de la primera, jamás te hubieras fijado en él.**

* * *

><p>Soledad.<p>

Una fiel compañera, que le venía brindando compañía desde el primer momento en que abrió sus ojos, comenzando con el inicio de su eterna existencia… su nueva vida en el mundo de la inmortalidad… En donde su vida se tornó monocroma… aburrida, sin sentido alguno, en donde toda emoción y pensamiento estaban en su sitio, manteniéndose al margen de la situación, marginándose de las personas, dispuesto a aceptar aquella vida oscura sin luz… hasta que llego _ella_.

Una mente silenciosa, de un exquisito aroma… y de una sangre deliciosa.

Soltó un suspiro, lleno de frustración… y de una irónica decepción.

Había creído —o al menos de eso se convenció— soportar la situación tan compleja en la que Bella Swan, y él se hallaba, pero... no. Ella no estaba segura cerca de él, ni mucho menos a su lado; el amargo momento que sufrieron con James, y con Jasper, solo le hacía percatarse que en cualquier descuido… o imprevisto, ella llegaría a ser solo un recuerdo.

Eran solo momentos… gotas que derramaron el vaso, acabando con su ingenuidad al creer que pondrían estar juntos, y vivir aquel amor que se tenían, pero… no. Ambos, ella y él, eran bastante diferentes… totalmente paralelos.

Como fuego y hielo. Su corazón latía, y la sangre transcurría por sus venas… ella estaba viva, y merecía vivir normal… sin necesidad de exponerse a peligros, a riesgo a morir en manos de un ente… de un mito para la sociedad. Él, por otra parte, su corazón permanecía intacto desde hace más de nueve décadas, y no había ninguna gota de sangre recorriendo sus venas… él estaba muerto, listo para una sepultura, que se le era negada… estaba muerto en vida, justamente, como un zombie.

Llevó a sus labios la copa de Vodka, bebiendo un poco más, esperando perder la conciencia y la razón en cualquier momento. Estaba totalmente dispuesto a hundirse en el alcohol, dispuesto a dejar a flote todo el dolor que llevaba por dentro…dispuesto a mentirse más. Se estaba mintiendo al intentar creer que volvería a perder la razón… la cabeza, y con ello su amargura, se estaba mintiendo al creer que el alcohol sería algo más que un simple líquido tan repugnante como la comida humana…

Todo el masoquismo había comenzado, en el momento justo en donde había conocido a Bella Swan, se había dejado hundir por él, perdiendo la razón al torturarse a sí mismo solo por permanecer a su lado… disgustando de su compañía, la cual permanecía con él, sabiendo con claridad, que tarde o temprano la relación llegaría a su fin, debido a que se negaba rotundamente a acabar con aquellos melodiosos latidos, y desaparecer aquellos ojos chocolate.

Era una sensación extraña e inusual la que sentía cuando la recordaba… mientras que su mente daba a detalle cada beso que se daban… parecía que permanecía a su lado, totalmente sonrojada, sumida como siempre en sus pensamientos. Lo más doloroso era abrir los ojos, y darse cuenta que solamente era su imaginación la que le jugaba momentos entusiastas, y lo terminaba hiriendo en lo más profundo de su ser.

Respiró profundamente, como si eso le ayudase a relajarse… sin embargo, solo era un vano intento por conservar la calma ya acabada.

La extrañaba demasiado como para soportarlo… Deseaba demasiado volver a inhalar aquel olor tan único y embriagante que ella poseía, deseaba volver con ella… deseaba demasiado volverse a mentir una vez más, diciéndose a sí mismo que está vez funcionaría, que un vampiro y un humano por más imposible que parezca podrían afrontar la situación… Deseaba ahora más que nunca, estar a su lado, embriagándose de su olor, y mirándose sin decir ninguna palabra en aquel prado…

Deseaba más que nunca, no haberse mentido… tanto como se había arrepentido de llegar a amar cada defecto de ella, hasta el día de hoy con todo su corazón… también, se arrepentía de haberla dejado, y engañado de la manera más cruel, y… quizá… probablemente, la menos dolorosa.

Todo éste tiempo, se había mentido… y a estas alturas, comenzaba a comprender las sabias palabras de su madre cuando era pequeño, las mentiras no solo pueden herir a los demás, sino también a uno mismo.

Bebió un poco más, intentando —y logrado— ignorar el repugnante sabor de Vodka en su garganta, sin embargo, era extrañamente indispensable para descargar aquella ira y rencor que se tenía a sí mismo, al verse amarrado de pies y manos, siéndole imposible regresara Forks, y aparentar que nada había ocurrido… Pero… el daño ya estaba hecho, y estaba totalmente seguro que había lastimado a Bella en lo más profundo… y eso, le impedía volver con ella… Haberla herido, era algo que más que orgullo, era vergüenza, simplemente… eran los miedos lo que lo mantenían en silencio, ocultándose en aquella pequeña casa, pero lujosa… porqué, no sabía cómo actuaría ella cuando le viese afuera de su casa, con un ramo de rosas, dispuesto a arrodillarse implorando perdón si era necesario.

Pero… no definitivamente, no… no podía ser tan egoísta al regresar a su vida, sabiendo plenamente que ella merecía una vida humana, al lado de alguien que la amase más que su propia vida…

Estrujó con fuerza la copa ya vacía de Vodka, hasta el punto de romperla, dejando solo cenizas del delicado y cortante vidrio sin obtener ningún rasguño en el proceso.

Estrujó con fuerza, totalmente furioso, la copa ya vacía de Vodka, hasta el punto de romperla, dejando solo cenizas del delicado y cortante vidrio, sin obtener ni un solo rasguño en el proceso.

Él la amaba… más que a su propia vida, y estaba completamente seguro que era lo que Bella merecía… sin embargo…

Él la amaba… más que su propia, y estaba completamente seguro que era lo que Bella merecía…él podía darle todo, todo lujo que desease darse, todo el amor del mundo si era necesario… Sin embargo, la parte más sensata le decía que definitivamente, no, no era la persona indicada para Bella; ella más que nadie, merecía una vida feliz… una vida humana, que definitivamente, no podía remplazarse por autos lujosos, ni los restaurantes más caros del país.

Ella merecía solamente preocuparse por evitar caerse, como antes de que se encontraran…. Bella merecía casarse… y tener una familia… _**con alguien más**_…qué… no, definitivamente, _**no era él**_

La imagen de una Bella sonriente, con un poco más de madurez en sus facciones, abrazada de un apuesto hombre de cabellos oscuros, y ojos azules eléctricos, fue algo que le desgarro el corazón… Después, un vientre bastante abultado… y posteriormente, un bebé en los brazos de Bella…una preciosa niña de ojos marrones achocolatados y cabellos oscuros…

Aquella imagen, fue la que derramó el vaso… llevándose consigo su calma, su sensatez… su razón, en apenas una fracción de segundo.

Comenzó a arrojar, y destrozar todo lo que se interponía en su camino mientras daba círculos en la habitación, le enfermaba la idea de no ser la persona con la que Bella pasaría el resto de su vida… Le enfermaba no ser lo suficiente para ella…. Le dolía no poder darle una familia… Le enfermaba la idea de verle con otra persona…

Y entonces… una lágrima carmesí, resbaló por su mejilla, dándole una sensación de arder…

* * *

><p><strong>No, acepto mi ausencia, soy culpable...<strong>

**Pero para ser sincera, pensaba que esto era un asco — me dolió que casi nadie comentara— , tenía la idea perfecta, pero deseaba que comentasen... pero ya... Ya está todo en su sitio.**

**¿Qué debo de decir? Perla Negra, fue inspirado en un amargo momento de mi vida, y por esa razón no puedo dejarle, porque en estos momentos más que nunca todas mis historias son mi fuerte.**

**:) Las quiero, feliz año nuevo.**


	8. Sin sentimientos

**Nota de la autora: **Para que cogéis el hilo inmediatamente, les daré una brevísima explicación antes de comenzar con la lectura; la Bella que se describe, no es la actual, ¿a qué me refiero? Es una visión de Alice, en un futuro no muy lejano (un poco, un poco), un futuro que definitivamente nos dice que en algunas partes un mini adelanto. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Sin sentimientos.<strong>

—Edward, déjame entrar. Tenemos que hablar—Dijo Alice con seriedad, y seguridad, indispuesta a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Él negó con la cabeza, por primera vez sintiendo un dolor bastante similar al de un humano…. Su cuerpo se sentía débil, cansado, sin embargo, su mente era capaz de resolver un problema matemático que fuese casi imposible.

—Vete, Alice… No es…—Cuando menos se lo espero, Alice ya había tirado la puerta.

Su mirada denotaba tristeza y melancolía, pero no parecía querer apiadarse de su hermano adoptivo por más que lo apreciase; ella había quedado totalmente destrozada desde que le tenían prohibido mantener contacto con Bella, su mejor amiga… Su hermana. Y ver que las primeras semanas ella estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella, con los ojos secos de llorar, con su almohada humedecida, y su voz inexistente… Con cambios de humor tan retorcidos…

Una mujer sin sentimientos.

Sin preocupación del mañana, sin preocupación de lo que los demás pensarán de ella.

—Edward Cullen, ¿acaso te ha destrozado verla sonriente con alguien más…? Alguien, humano—Insinuó sonriente.

Y, por supuesto, Bella también se había vuelto una desalmada, adicta al dolor y lágrimas de los demás.

Alguien malvada, que tan solo demostraba su bondad con exclusivas personas… e incluso, había llegado a herirlas más de mil veces, sin embargo, ella sabía cómo manipular sin ser descubierta.

Era como si hubiese hecho un pacto con el diablo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

La música sonaba demasiado fuerte, y el sudor inundaba el estrecho lugar de cuatro paredes. Sin embargo, le había dejado de importar desde que se dejó llevar por el ritmo sensual y erótico de las canciones que el DJ escogía para bailar.

No sabía con quién bailaba, el caso era que era demasiado atractivo, de tez morena clara, ojos marrones y cabellos negros… Justamente como le gustaban, sin embargo, ella moría por ver unos ojos azules eléctricos, y sentir como siempre, su cuerpo contra el suyo… Pero… No, hoy debía de ser su noche, debía de olvidarle, y solo disfrutar del momento.

Después vería como persuadir a Damon para que la perdonase.

—_Eres una perra_—_dijo con rencor, la que alguna vez considero su mejor amiga. Estaba ardida, lo sabía, ella amaba al hombre con quién jugaba… Ella de verdad lo hacía, ella no jugaba—Lo haces sufrir…_

—_No lo sabía—susurró con tono preocupado. Hipócrita. — ¿En serio? Cuando se viene gimiendo mi nombre no lo parece. ¿No será que tú sufres al verlo a mi lado?_

_La muchacha la miró al borde de las lágrimas, la odiaba._

No le importaba lo que pensarán, desde hace mucho se había suicidado su pudor, y era capaz de caminar en ropa interior (o sin) por la calle. Podían decirle perra, puta… sin embargo, había una gran diferencia, porque ella no andaba con todos, solo con los que le gustaban; y ella no era una puta, porque no cobraba y lo hacía con quiénes le gustaban… O bueno, eso fue antes de casarse, ahora solo se reducían a besos, hasta hoy…

Siguió bailando, pegando su cuerpo junto al del muchacho, perdiéndose en el calor del momento, ignorando la mirada opaca de la chica que venía con él…Por un momento, frenó en seco al recordarse que ella alguna vez fue la chica que se quedaba en la silla esperando por su amigo, la chica que siempre estaba con él… La única chica que el muchacho amaba….

La chica fiel que por más engaños que le diese, siempre se mantenía reservada para él, y dispuesta a entregársele cada vez que el deseo le sucumbiese.

La chica que siempre sufría…

Debía de decirlo: Ya no le importaban los demás, solo le importaba el muchacho atractivo que exploraba su cuerpo en estos momentos… Frunció el ceño, había perdido la razón…

Se había vuelto un demonio desalmado. En algo que no era humano.

Suspirando, miró por última vez al muchacho, y junto sus labios con los de él, dispuesta a olvidarse de todo… De su pasado más que nada.

Pero… su intento, fue interrumpido por un brazo fuerte…

Giró en seco, deseosa que fuese la chica que estaba sentada, sin embargo, pudo observar que ella seguía en la mesa, mirando su celular.

Mierda.

Cuando volteó la mirada, se encontró con un furioso Damon, dispuesto a matar al primero que se cruzase en su camino. Se mordió los labios, comenzando a alejarse discretamente del muchacho, para que de alguna forma el pudiese huir antes que se desatará una masacre.

—Qué bien cuidas al niño, Isabella—al oír su nombre en sus labios, sonrío como idiota.

—Amor, ¿pero qué haces aquí? No debiste molestarte en venir por mí, tú también estabas en la misma actividad—Damon la miró mal, como odiaba que ella fuese así.

Sin embargo, no podía negarlo, la amaba a pesar de todo, pero no podía tolerarlo.

—Nos vamos de aquí—comenzó a jalarla hacia la salida, ella no intento detenerle, caminando a su lado, sin quejarse por más fuerte que fuese su agarre.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a la llegada de Damon, como también sus idas sin pudor…

Al llegar al estacionamiento, le abrió como de costumbre la puerta del copiloto, y ella entró sin rechistar, dirigiendo de inmediato su mirada a la ventana en cuando sintió a Damon entrar al auto.

— ¿Me piensas explicar que sucedió ahí adentro?—preguntó mientras comenzaba a conducir, Isabella se giró hacia él, notando como sus manos estaban totalmente duras, dispuestas a matar.

—Lo mismo que tú haces durante las noches—se limitó a responder con seriedad cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Isabella? ¿Qué pretendes?

—Pretendo dar en alto la equidad de género—volvió a contar como si nada.

Damon frenó en seco, en plena carretera, saliendo del coche, abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Isabella lo miró un poco confundida, dispuesta a bajarse para irse ella por su cuenta, sin embargo, Damon la cargó, llevándola al bosque, no dijo nada, estaba harta de discutir todos los días con él… Harta de tener que lidiar con ello.

—Eso es lo que pretendes, ¿eh?—la sentó en una piedra bastante lisa. Quedándose él de pie.

—Sí, ¿hay algún problema con ello?—lo miró a los ojos, dándole a entender que le importaba un bledo lo que él pensará.

Damon sonrío macabramente, posando sus manos en las piernas pálidas de Isabella, comenzando a acariciarla lentamente, produciendo su excitación inmediata.

—No, no hay ningún problema—susurró contra su oído, comenzando a lamer su cuello, haciéndola gemir levemente ante los pequeños mordiscos que le daba—Pero no puedes negar, que soy el único quién te hace gemir con tan solo tocarte… Besarte...—Isabella gimió al momento de sentir el roce de sus sexos, y por puro instinto, buscó sus labios, quiénes fueron negados. —Has desobedecido, Isabella. No lo mereces.

Los labios de Damon se dirigieron a su cuello, descendiendo hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, y dirigiéndose a sus hombros, y así sucesivamente, torturándola con lenta suavidad. El contacto entre sus sexos era notorio, y desesperante, aun con las ropas cubriéndoles podía sentir el calor que emanaba y quemaba como el mismísimo infierno.

**.**

**.**

.

—No quiero más detalles, Alice—susurró Edward mirándola rencoroso.

Alice se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—El caso es qué… será feliz a su manera—Dijo antes de marcharse, y dejar nuevamente en soledad a Edward.

No podía negarlo, le tenía envidia a quiénes tuviesen la dicha de tener a Isabella a su lado si quiera por un momento…

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>rancaente, esto... no sé de donde lo he sacado, y problamente no sea la mejor al escribir sobre erótismo, sin embargo estoy dando un esfuerzo.

Cualquier duda, preguntadme ;)


	9. Decisiones

**Nota de la autora: M**e he ilusionado demasiado al ver sus comentarios del capítulo (: Les juró que había pensado inmediatamente que tardarían siglos en leer el capítulo, pero me alegra que me haya equivocado. Ahora, sobre el capítulo anterior, si fue muy drástico el cambio de la Bella que conocemos hasta ahora, pero recuerden que el destino se forja al ras de nuestras decisiones, y… Isabella está tomando las suyas… ¡Comenten si quieren saber que deseo pidió nuestra adorada Isabella!

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>**ecisiones.**

**Isabella POV. **

_ Dos meses después…_

Detestaba los días nublados, en donde no había sol, y el cielo estaba opaco, gris. Sin embargo, ya estaba acostumbrada a que todos los domingos fuesen así de oscuros y aburridos, en donde podría jurar que Charlie estaba enojado conmigo, el tiempo que tenía para hacer mi deberes era limitado, y me sentía la mujer más fea del mundo…Pero, ya no me importaba, solo quería estar por un rato sentada frente la computadora, intentando pensar que hacer mientras entraba a Facebook, cerraba la pestaña, y la volvía a abrir.

No tenía nada interesante que hacer, y los deberes del Instituto no los tomaba como opción.

Francamente, mi vida seguía siendo tal y como lo era antes de conocerlo, y no había demasiado coherencia de mi parte al pensar en el antes y el después, ya que ambos eran bastante similares en ciertos aspectos.

Suspiré, levantándome de la silla, y me asomé por la ventana, indispuesta a salir al vestir una blusa azul de tirantes bastante delgada, y un short blanco muy por encima de la rodilla. Si salía así, con Charlie no me la acababa.

Sin más opción que hacer, entré a mi cuarto privado de baño, intentando fingir hacer algo interesante, o bien, pasar horas y horas mirándome en el espejo, saciando de una vez por toda mi gran vanidad. Odiaba decirlo, pero, me había convertido en alguien bastante similar a una Barbie, pero, no me importaba, después de tanto tiempo estaba satisfecha con mi reflejo en el espejo; sabía que no era la más atractiva del Instituto y mucho menos de Forks, sin embargo, aun así… yo era feliz con mi apariencia física, aunque seguía un poco frustrada al no poder tener a los muchachos que eran atractivos ante mis ojos.

Fruncí el ceño, pero no importaba… Al menos no por el momento.

Baje la mirada, buscando algo, sin saber que buscar, resignada, subí la mirada, y entonces vi debajo de mis ojos, una pestaña que se había caído por si sola. Hice una mueca involuntaria, y tomé la larga pestaña entre mi dedo índice y el que se hacía llamar dedo gordo por todas las personas.

—_Puedes pedir un deseo con tu pestaña; ellas se caen cuando de verdad las necesitas, no las fuerces—decía Alice mientras cocinaba con gran maestría—. Cuando este entre tus dedos, pide el deseo, cúbrela, y… Abajo o arriba—la miré confundida, ella inmediatamente lo notó—Me refiero a que tú vas a elegir entre ambos, y decir en voz alta: Abajo o arriba, y separas los dedos. Por ejemplo, si elegiste arriba, y la pestaña ha quedado arriba, se cumplirá tu deseo, si es lo contrario… Dilo, si no se dificultará aquello…_

Un deseo…

Me mire al espejo por un momento, y totalmente decidida, miré a la pestaña, cubriéndola totalmente, cerré por un momento mis ojos, y los abrí.

—Abajo—Dije decidida, harta de decir: "Arriba", solo por obligación de creencias, total, si no funcionaba, no había nada que temer.

Separe los dedos, y mi mirada se dirigió hacia arriba, pero no había nada, fruncí el ceño sin creerme el cuento que se me cumpliría mi deseo. Posee la mirada en el dedo que había quedado abajo, y tampoco había nada a primera vista.

—Genial, la porquería se cayó.

Bufé un poco furiosa, y estaba a punto de hablar hasta que contemple en mi dedo gordo (el que había quedado abajo) mi pestaña.

& no pude evitar sonreír.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—La prehistoria...—en aquellos momentos desee que me tragará la tierra, todas las miradas se fueron hacia mí, incluyendo la del profesor. Era detestable llegar tarde, y sin el centro de atención, el profesor Farrés se me quedo mirando por un largo rato; estaba cuestionándose cuál sería mi condena, pensé—. Pase, al terminar la clase, quédese un momento.

Asentí sin más remedio, tragando en seco, sentándome con alivio en mi asiento.

—Vaya, la chica malota—habló una voz muy conocida. Damon.

—Cierra la boca—ordené, frunciendo el ceño. Hoy no era mi vida, quizá porque estaba en los días indeseados del mes.

—No descargues tus días fértiles conmigo—se burló, mirándome divertido.

Le saqué la lengua, un poco molesta, y fijé toda mi atención hacia la clase del señor Farrés. Sin embargo, no fue tan fácil poder silenciar las bromas de Damon, que me sacaban más de una carcajada, y una mirada reprobatoria del señor Farrés. Iban más de seis veces, y a la séptima.

—Damon, tú también quédate al final de la clase—Damon tan solo sonrío, y asintió.

Sin embargo, no se silenció, pero esta vez fue un poco más discreto, y yo silenciaba mis risas, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Al concluir la clase, casi arrastrando los pies, me acerqué con lentitud al escritorio del señor Farrés, con Damon a mi lado, quién más que nada parecía muy confiado de sí mismo, sin embargo, podía jurar que había cierta tensión en la habitación por otro motivo muy opuesto al de nuestro castigo.

Sentía repentinamente mi cuerpo demasiado pesado, sin embargo, lo ignoré y le resté importancia al asunto, solo era un castigo más, y estaba completamente segura que nada era más peor que vestirse como la mascota del equipo de Fútbol americano de la escuela. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo al recordar aquella escena, había sido mi último castigo del segundo año, y el peor de mi vida.

—Bien, debido a _su conducta_—miró a Damon, para después añadir mirándome a mí—y a su impuntualidad, me veo obligado a darles un castigo debido al incumplimiento de las normas...

—Nadie le está obligando, profesor—miré a Damon con los ojos hechos platos, haciéndole entender, que lo mejor que podía hacer era callarse, pero él tan solo me guiñó el ojo—Al menos, no veo a alguien detrás de usted apuntándolo con un rifle, o cosas por el estilo.

Mi sentencia, ahora sí estaba a punto de recibir el peor castigo de la historia.

—Señor Salvatore… No sea impertinente, que su conducta ha perjudicado un poco más a la señorita Swan—el profesor nos miró severamente, yo solamente baje la mirada avergonzada.

Estaba totalmente dispuesta a fingir ser una persona que no mataba ni una mosca con tal de no recibir más de cien golpes con el maldito balón. Cualquier castigo estaría bien, menos ese.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tercera persona:**

Los boletos de avión que decían con claridad su nuevo destino: "**Forks**", su mano pálida como el mármol se aferraban a ellos; era el camino para su felicidad, para el inicio de una nueva vida, dejando todo atrás, ignorando las reglas… No importaba, no era el momento para detenerse a pensar en el tiempo que no pasaría con su pareja. No importaba, porque ambos eran inmortales, sin embargo… Ella, ella… no lo era… No viviría eternamente, y al menos, quería llevarse el recuerdo de todos sus años...

—A todos los pasajeros con destino a Forks, Washington...—se paró decidida de su asiento, sin tocarse el corazón para mirar atrás.

Debía de hacerlo… Era necesario.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Cierra la boca—dijo Isabella harta ya de escuchar las quejas de Damon, caminaba rápido, intentando deshacerse de él, sin embargo, él llevaba a la perfección su paso, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.

—Lo has dicho más de dos veces esta mañana, ¿tú primer record?—bromeó Damon, ganándose una mirada fulminadora por parte de la castaña—Isabella, ¿qué te pasa?—preguntó frenándose en seco.

Ella, se giró a verle, furiosa.

—Me pasa qué he de quedarme después de clases todo la maldita semana, ¿es que tú amas la escuela como para soportarla después de horas laborales?—reclamó.

Damon solo se encogió de hombros, haciendo que Isabella gritará de enojo.

— ¡Se maduró, Damon; no vamos a asistir a clases y aun así…!—No pudo decir más, porque en ese momento Damon la cargó en su hombro, provocando que comenzará a patalear, intentando liberarse—Bájame… ¡Bájame, carajo! ¡QUE ME BAJES TE HE DICHO!

Damon ignoró sus quejas, y comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

—Me secuestran, ¡auxilio!—comenzaba a gritar Isabella, y Damon solo reía.

Todo estaba vacío, solamente ellos dos. O al menos eso parecía…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Odiaba la idea de estar encerrada en algo que parecía ser metálico, alrededor de tantas personas, con distintos olores… El espacio de la primera clase, seguía siendo insatisfactorio, pero prefirió callar, y fingir estar en un sueño profundo, no tenía ganas de hablar con ninguna azafata, ni de coquetear con las personas del alrededor…

Solo deseaba fingir ser un humano normal, como cualquier otro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Narrador, desconocido:**

Dicen que el destino se forja conforme las decisiones que tomas, que las líneas de la mano pueden cambiar… que los sueños se pueden volver realidad… Todo en éste mundo es probable, pero es una completa mentira. Dicen que la inmortalidad es solo un mito, y que si existe, la ciencia tardaría en perfeccionarla años luz, pero… la realidad es qué… la naturaleza fue quién la creo.

La que nos creó a todos nosotros.

O quizás ni si quiera fue ella quién nos dio a luz, condenándonos a la penumbra de la noche…

Antes hubiese dicho que mi único deseo era acabar con mi vida, sin embargo, no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo… Ahora… Ahora, había encontrado mi razón por la cual levantarme todas las mañanas, y fingir ser humano.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>quí estoy otra vez, con un nuevo capítulo que... más que nada fue relleno o_o

Pero, era necesario ponerlo... mi mente me pone trabas siempre .

Espero que lo disfruten, y preguntad, no se queden con la duda, que ya estoy más o menos las 24 horas aquí en FF ^^


	10. En la obscuridad

No he subido capítulos, y es que en verdad, estaba ansiosa por escribir y defraudarlas, sin embargo… no podía, hasta ahora ;) Espero y comprendan, las quiero un montón.

* * *

><p><strong>En la obscuridad.<strong>

—Eres un idiota. ¡Te hubieras callado!—replicaba una y otra vez Isabella, quién ya no pataleaba porque Damon la bajará.

Al contrario, estaban entablando una conversación de lo más… amena, por supuesto, en el ámbito mezquino; Isabella seguía enfadada, echando chispas y recalcándole toda la culpa a Damon quien tan solo se quedaba en silencio, sonriendo con burla.

No la estaba escuchando.

Andaba más ocupado mirando su trasero.

Isabella que no estaba al tanto de la situación, seguía charloteando como si fuera un perico.

—Bien, ¿y qué pretendes…? Seguramente tú te vas a largar y me vas a dejar con Farrés…

—No lo voy hacer—contestó mientras doblaba una esquina de la calle.

La gente que pasaba los observaba sin dar créditos a sus ojos, incluso una pequeña niña había mirado a esos dos como si fueran extraterrestres: La chica no dejaba de abrir la boca y el chico no dejaba de rodar los ojos.

— ¡¿Qué no?! ¿Me tachas de idiota? No soy estúpida Damon, sé que en cualquier descuido te largas del salón sin que nadie se dé cuenta—refunfuñó.

—Claro que se dan cuenta—dijo, después añadió: —El más guapo del instituto, ¿quién no me nota?

Se mordió la lengua, y miró a la chica que cargaba en su hombro como si fuera una pluma… Ella no solía notarlo, Isabella siempre se andaba por las nubes, por más cruel que fuera, más atrevida, loca y enojona que fuera… Ella siempre pegaba un grito cada vez que le llegaba por atrás.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Isabella quién notó un aire de incomodidad entre ambos.

Damon parpadeó un par de veces.

—Nada.

Y continúo con su camino a ninguna parte.

Eso era, su "relación" no iría a ninguna parte. No tenía caso herir a una persona como Isabella…

Sin embargo, nadie sabía que había hecho al escoger su destino.

—Cuéntame que harás… después que estrenes su cuerpo—tarareaba en voz baja, mientras anotaba a velocidad luz lo que el profesor Farrés había escrito en la pizarra.

Después del incidente, tuvo que pasarse todos los días en clase después de la hora de la salida, repasando y reflexionando sobre la historia. A Isabella le gustaba la historia… le gustaba.

La manera tan efusiva en la que Farrés enseñaba cuando solo tenía a dos presentes era… tanto, que parecía un pastor cristiano al micrófono en plena misa*. No por insultar, pero así parecía de verdad… para Isabella, una persona que técnicamente, no tenía religión el pastor era el que parecía poseído.

—Cuando muera tú traviesa curiosidad... Cuando memorices todos sus recovecos, y decidas otra vez regresar…—volvió a tararear, dejando su lapicero negro al lado de su cuaderno.

Miró de reojo a su compañero de mesa.

Damon parecía tranquilo… la definición exacta: aburrido. No estaba estudiando los apuntes, pero sí estudiaba la corta vida de una mosca que revoloteaba por ahí.

Miró su cuaderno y estaba en blanco.

Entornó los ojos.

—Se va a enfadar—murmuró.

Damon sonrió.

— ¿Otra vez…?

Isabella entornó los ojos, forzándose a sí misma a no sonreír… pero lo hizo.

—Sí, otra vez—contestó.

—No hay problema, lo ponemos a dormir...—le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

— ¿Me estás proponiendo un homicidio?—preguntó divertida, fingiendo inocencia y sorpresa.

—Claro, _si yo soy un criminal, tú eres una delincuente_—Isabella abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa.

¿Damon Salvatore… cantando una canción de Shakira?

Él río por su expresión, y continúo:

—_Perversión absoluta en el área. Perverso como tener sexo en una funeraria_.

Se quedó sin palabras, pero no le iba a dejar ganar… no está vez.

—_Invítame a pasar al lado salvaje, donde yo no tenga que llevar maquillaje_.

Y ambos se echaron a reír a carcajadas silenciosas.

La verdad, solo fue para no entrar en incomodidad.

—Cuando quieras, por mí no hay problema—dijo Damon guiñándole el ojo, haciendo un gesto con la mano: Llámame.

Isabella río, y en un gesto le mando un beso. Damon le imitó.

Entornó los ojos y continúo con lo suyo…

Hasta que sintió como Damon le cogía de la mano repentinamente, y su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él como si nada… como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Río por lo bajo, y le pisó el pie.

Damon la miró mal, y ella le sacó la lengua divertida.

Entrelazó sus dedos, y comenzó a jugar, a contemplar sus manos. Mientras que ella miraba hacia la pizarra esperando a que el profesor Farrés volviera a escribir, para volver a copiar apuntes.

Respiro profundamente… dejando que el aire invadiera sus pulmones… con ello, la tranquilidad que casi jamás había sentido...

Era uno de esos momentos en donde Isabella probaba de verdad lo que era la normalidad, de no ser una asocial, ni ser la novia de un vampiro… No existía en peligro cuando estaba con él, no había problemas… no existía el futuro. Solo vivían como si mañana murieran.

Sin embargo, nadie sabía.

Todo en esta vida se desconocía.

Nunca conocíamos lo suficiente como para asegurar, nunca sufríamos lo suficiente como para olvidar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música… sintiendo esa sensación que la movía sin su consentimiento. Se estaba dejando llevar por la melodía pegajosa, dejándose llevar por el momento… únicamente por el presente._

_Sin importarle el mañana._

_Dio un respiro… no había oxígeno, y si lo había… era demasiado caliente, con un olor insoportable a sudor._

_Miró alrededor… técnicamente, un ciento de personas bailando al ritmo de la canción que le sonaba muy conocida. Se concentró en su letra, sin dejar de mover su cuerpo… y fue ahí cuando sintió un tirón hacia atrás, haciéndola encontrarse con la pared... o al menos eso parecía, pues la pared para ser pared, olía demasiado bien._

_Cerró los ojos y aspiro inconscientemente su aroma… embriagador… varonil._

—_No juegues con fuego que te vas a quemar—habló la pared._

_Ella sonrío. _

_Era una voz masculina, pero joven._

— _¿Y sí yo lo quiero hacer?—preguntó con fingida inocencia, volviendo con movimientos lentos._

—_Vas a salir muy quemada—susurró, y antes de poder replicar, la volteó para mirarle, y le besó._

_Un beso arrebatador._

_Sus labios contra los suyos._

_Sus respiraciones entre cortadas._

_Al separarse por falta de aire… lo miró a pesar de la poca luz del lugar. Atractivo, muy atractivo a pesar que no pudiera saber de qué color eran sus ojos, sin embargo. Si sabía que su cabello era negro, pues casi pasaba desapercibido, se mezclaba entre las sombras del lugar._

_La miró._

_Lo miró…_

_Y se fundieron en un beso más pasional, al momento de comenzar otra canción. Está vez, si la reconoció, era imposible olvidar esa canción... era una canción que Shakira cantaba en inglés, sin embargo, el nombre no apareció en su mente nebulosa. _

_Todo era negro… No podía distinguir nada… estaba atontada… Sintiendo una prisión con sus labios contra los suyos._

_Sintiendo todos sus sentidos a flor de piel._

_Se había desvanecido, tal vez no… pero no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, en una oscura habitación… besándose con él. Devorándose con sus bocas, explorándose con sus manos._

_Esto estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo… por más que quisiera, era inevitable._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Abrió los ojos de un momento a otro, y por instinto miró a su alrededor. Y suspiro aliviada, estaba en su habitación… a salvo.

Y también, bañada en sudor, aún vestida casualmente, con zapatos aún puestos.

Respiro, y por mero instinto salió de su habitación… sin pensar si quiera que no recordaba nada después de salir del Instituto.

Ante todo, como había llegado a su habitación, y como había oscurecido tan de repente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A penas cerrar su mano, y aplicar un poco de fuerza, al abrirla de vuelta, se había formado pequeños brillos… El cristal se había vuelto añicos y apenas lo había tocado.

Bufó.

Fragilidad, todo en ella era frágil.

* * *

><p>Tengo una clara devoción por Shakira, la canción que tarareaba era: Si te vas.<p>

Y la que se cantó entre ambos: Gordita ft René de Calle 13

La penúltima fue Good Stuff y la última Men in this town.


End file.
